The Hugo Diaries
by DistrictThirteenTribute
Summary: It's not easy being a wizard. It's especially difficult when your sister is the perfect child, your cousin is the school bad boy, and your uncle/godfather is The Boy Who Lived. Follow Hugo Weasley's life as he tries to deal with every bit of craziness in it. A story written for who I feel is Harry Potter's must underrated character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! As I mentioned in the summary, I see Hugo Weasley as the most underrated character in the Harry Potter series (and please, no negative comments if you disagree). So it only made sense that I write a story all about him. I hope you enjoy!**

Tomorrow's my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is to say I leave tomorrow. From what my many cousins and sister have told me, it's almost a day long journey, which means I'll be starting classes on the following day, September second.

I'm happy about it, sure, but I know it's not going to be easy. Being related to all three members of the famous Golden Trio already puts your name out there and starting Hogwarts is no different. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to deal with all the whispers, finger pointing, and stares I'm going to be receiving for the next seven years and probably for the rest of my life. My sister Rose says it's not as big of a deal as I'm making out to be and if it were, that I would quickly stop noticing. But that's exactly the kind of thing I would expect her to say. My cousins Lily, Albus and James haven't been much help either.

Name's Hugo Weasley and if you haven't already guessed, I come from a pretty important family. My parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley, former sidekicks and current best friends to my uncle and godfather Harry Potter aka The Boy Who Lived. I'd tell you what they did that made them so famous, but I'm trying to keep the spotlight off them if you don't mind. As I mentioned before I have an older sister named Rose. She's, to summarize, perfect. Perfectly perfect in every way. Thirteen years old and everyone can already see that the limit is much higher than the sky for her.

I don't have any other siblings and thank Merlin for that. Between the Potters and the Weasleys, we have so many children that I still don't know how I manage to remember all their names. I am however, the youngest, which definitely means I'm going to be the most open and honest out of everyone in my family. So if you're bothered by negative comments and possibly true gossip, I suggest you turn away now.

Are you still with me? Yeah? Great.

**The chapters will not be this short. This was an opener of sorts so you can get an idea of what Hugo is like. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please leave a review so I can know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So before you read I just wanted to say something very quickly about the ages of the next generation kids. I am aware some of the ages and years of them are canon. I simply changed them for the story. Just wanted to clear that up so I don't get any reviews about how I completely butchered that. Now that that's settled, I hope you enjoy!**

The morning of September first started the same way every year does since us kids have been starting Hogwarts: completely and utterly chaotic. We don't all live together, first because there's just _so_ many of us and second, I don't think that would be good for anybody's emotional health. However, we all do gather at uncle Harry and aunt Ginny's house the night before and sleep over so that it will be easier for us to get to King's Cross station together.

Now you would think that we would take advantage of this and take care of any last minute preparations the night before. Unfortunately, not everyone in my family is as logical as I am. So while I sit in the Potter's sofa, packed and ready to go, everyone is running around, looking for their belongings or just waking up.

I skimmed through my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ that mum had gotten me at the beginning of the summer and glanced up at the clock. 9:47, it read. Only an hour and thirteen minutes to go. Although at this rate it seemed we would never get there.

My thought were interrupted when my cousin James plopped himself down next to me.

"Hey there Hugo! All ready to go, I see."

"Hi James. Why aren't you running around getting ready?" I answered without looking up from my book.

"You underestimate me, dear cousin of mine. I've been packed for weeks!"

"Have you?"

"Well, I mean, I never actually unpacked when I got back. No point when I'll just need to repack after a couple of months don't you think?"

"I guess."

"So Hugo, I know that you are the last Weasley boy to go off to Hogwarts and I just wanted to remind you that if you need anything, anything at all, that your big cousin James is always going to be there for you."

Now personally, I would rather chew my right foot off than go to James for advice on anything, but I suppose it was nice of him to offer.

"Thanks James," I turned to him. "I'll keep that in mind." He nodded once with a triumphant grin and left. It's not that I'm trying to be a prat towards him or anything, but if you knew James's reputation around Hogwarts, you'd be wary of his offer too. He's the kind of student that professors know about before they have him as a student, and that's not just because he's the eldest son of The Boy Who Lived.

Around fifteen minutes later, I noticed we were all ready due to our sitting around with our trunks in front of us and talking amiably (and quite loudly, I should add) about the school year ahead. All but one, which of course happened to be my sister. I saw mum do a headcount and saw that she quickly noticed Rose was absent.

"Hugo, where's your sister?" Just as I was about to open my mouth and make a remark, a voice came from the stairs.

"Mum? Mum, have you seen my jumper? That dark blue one I like?" Everyone stopped talking and faced Rose.

"Rose, there you are. Where are your things? We have to get going?"

"No, no, no, no. I can't find that jumper. I need it!"

"Well, sweetie are you sure you brought it?"

"No... Oh, I forgot it at home! How could I be so stupid?! We have to stop by the house."

"Rose, there's no time for that." Dad spoke from behind her, lugging her trunk behind him. "Your mother and I will owl it over to you at school."

"Alright," She agreed. "But it has to be before the first Hogsmeade trip."

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Just...because..." Rose mumbled.

Did you all notice how quickly this became 'The Rose Weasley Show'?

"Alright, are we ready? Can we get going?" Aunt Ginny called out as she emerged from the kitchen with Aunt Angelina.

"Everything's clear upstairs." Uncle Harry said as he came downstairs. You see, every year on the day we leave for Hogwarts, the parents assign themselves job to make sure this morning goes by smoothly. This way all us kids really have to worry about is actually waking up on somehow the aforementioned craziness still happens every year. Anyway, the jobs go as follows: Dad and Uncle Harry make sure no one's forgotten everything upstairs and bring all the trunks down. Mum and Aunts Ginny and Angelina ensure that everyone has all the important stuff packed (schoolbooks and robes and that sort of thing). Uncles George, Bill, and Percy are in charge of putting the Undetectable Extension Charm on the cars as well as driving them to King's Cross Station. Dad always makes sure we go in Uncle Bill's car since he says he doesn't trust Uncles George or Percy behind the wheel of complicated Muggle equipment.

Aunts Fleur and Audrey... well no one really knows what they do, if anything, but they always seem to just be there when it's time to leave.

'Yes, I believe so..."

"Right then, we're all set." Uncle George entered the house and announced. "Whenever you lot are ready."

"Oh, it's almost ten past! Come on, come on, let's go." Mum urged. We all got up, grabbed our trunks, and headed out the door. Once we were all settled in, we began the thirty minute drive to King's Cross Station.

Anyway, it occurred to me that through all this mess, I haven't had the chance to introduce you to my big happy family. I'll start with the oldest. Victoire is the eldest daughter of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, aptly named for coming into the world on the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. After her comes her sister, Dominique, who's about to enter her seventh and final year of Hogwarts. Following Dominique comes sixteen year old Lucy, the older of Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's two daughters. The fact that Uncle Percy reproduced is still something incredulous for dad, let alone that he did it twice.

Louis Weasley is the youngest and only son of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, as well as their last child. Then comes James, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's first. Both boys are in fifth year and, unfortunately for the students and faculty at Hogwarts, practically inseparable. Fred and Roxanne are the only set of twins among us and the children of Uncle George and Aunt Angelina.

Albus Potter is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's second child, the same year as Rose and closest to her than all the other cousins, or at least it seems that way. Then comes Rose, because how could I ever forget her? Lily Potter follows, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's last child and only daughter. Timid, quiet, and now officially a second year. Molly is Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's second daughter and although she's in the same year as me, being born six weeks earlier technically makes her older.

And last but not least, me.

This time around, pulling up to King's Cross Station felt differently. I knew exactly why. I won't simply be dropping off my sister and cousins and returning home with mum and dad. I'll be going with them all to Hogwarts. That feeling of nervousness and excitement that I had tried to push away earlier came running back as I unloaded my belongings onto a cart. I'm usually very good about keeping whatever I'm feeling off my face, but this time I guess it slipped through.

"Hey, you alright Hugo?" Dad asked when he saw the look I was sporting.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied as he placed a hand on my shoulder and crouched down to meet my gaze.

"It's alright to be nervous, you know. I understand, We all understand. You're worried about fitting in and making friends. Personally, I worried a lot about waking up on time for classes." He chuckled. "It's going to be the best time of your life, Hugo, I promise you. You're going to be just fine. And if anything, you have your sister and cousins willing to assist you. That's one of the perks of being a Weasley: you are never alone."

As silly as it sounded, his words did help a lot.

"Thanks dad." I smiled up at him. "I feel better now."

"Good. Alright then, let's get going yeah?"

We had a little less than ten minutes for all of us to go through the platform, say our goodbyes, and get on the train. Dad's pep talk set us behind and now we were the last ones to enter the station. We made it to platform nine and three quarters in a short amount of time and before I knew it, we were standing mere feet away from the shiny, beautiful transport that is the Hogwarts Express.

It was a bit difficult to navigate past the hundreds of children and family members saying their farewells, especially with a huge cart in front of me. We only stopped when we caught up to the small sea of ginger.

"Hugo, dear!" Just as they do, every year, there stood grandma and granddad Weasley seeing all their grandchildren off. I ran up to them, and allowed them to wrap me in their embrace. "Hugo, my youngest grandchild, off to Hogwarts!" Grandma exclaimed as she held me tighter. "So grown up!"

"Let the boy breathe, Molly." Granddad laughed. She released me and I turned back to face him. "Seems like only yesterday your father was in your position, Hugo. But you'll do better at staying out of trouble, I hope." He smiled.

"I'll try my best, granddad."

"That's all I ask for." He extended his arms out and I hugged him again. "Best of luck, Hugo. Work hard and have fun. Remember that we love you very much."

"Thanks." I spoke after we broke apart. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you at Christmas." They smiled as I turned away from them and headed towards mum.

"Well, are you all set? Ready?" She spoke shakily and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Mum, please don't cry." Saying it was clearly a bad idea, since that's exactly what she did.

"Hugo, please. You're my youngest child about to start the greatest journey of your life! The least you could do is let me get emotional over it." I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back and we stood there for a while until the train whistle blew, warning that eleven o'clock was almost upon us and forcing us apart. "I can't believe how quickly you're growing up." Mum spoke as she stroked my hair. "Good luck sweetheart. Work hard, will you?" I nodded as she wiped away her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you dad."

"See you Hugo." He approached me with a warm hug. It wasn't until he pulled away that I noticed that I was the only Potter-Weasley not yet on the train. I was surrounded by my parents, aunts, and uncles, all of whom I will not be seeing for months. I sent a quick wave around to all of them before turning around one last time and hopping onto the train. I was safely on the train by the time a final whistle rang and the wheels started turning, signifying the start of a new journey.

Now came the difficult part of the trip: I would have to select a seat to take this long voyage on. Since I was practically the last person to board, I doubt my plan of getting a compartment to myself could still be possible. So instead I began walking up the train car, peeking into compartments and looking for one that contained the least amount of my cousins.

"Hugo!" I heard from behind me. The voice came from Lily, who was poking her head out of a compartment. "Don't just stand there! Come in!" I approached her and found that we would not be in there alone. There also sat Rose and I immediately understood why Lily had called me over. Because I can't think of anybody who could endure hours alone with Rose in an enclosed space.

And so I had the pleasure of sitting with my Lily and Rose. Rose all but shrieked in excitement at having the chance to sit with me on my very first Hogwarts Express ride, and further showed it by patting the seat besides her, motioning for me to sit. In a few what seemed like long minutes, we were full speed ahead and Rose was, for some reason, giving me a very detailed explanation of what would happen to the first years and I when we arrived at Hogsmeade Station. As if I wouldn't be living it in a few hours. I didn't look at her while she spoke which you would think she would perceive as me not wanting to listen to her. But that's the thing about Rose. She doesn't really understand things such as body language. Anyway, I tried to tune her out as politely as I possibly could. I thought about what my first year at Hogwarts would be like and sang some Bobby Wombat songs in my head. It wasn't until I started unpacking the bagged lunch mum made me, that she abruptly got up, mumbled something about forgetting to meet up with Albus and their friend Scorpius to plan their first trip to Hogsmeade, and left. She didn't even say goodbye.

There's my big sister for you all.

At the bottom of my lunch bag, I found a piece of parchment with a note from mum written on it. It read: _Dearest Hugo, I know I've said this a million times, but I cannot believe how quickly you are growing up! You are going to have a spectacular time at Hogwarts, I just know it! Have fun and make loads of friends. But do remember to stay on top of your schoolwork. I'll miss you so much. See you at Christmas! Love always, mum._

I smiled at the note as I folded it up and put it in my pocket. Mum could get sentimental just as she did on the platform, but I loved her for that.

I excitingly reached for the chocolate frog and opened it. I let out a sigh not because I already had this card, but because I had seen its face every day for the past eleven years, even if the real one looked a little older than the one in my hand. The teenage version of my dad looked up at me, grinning widely. Out of habit, I turned it over and quickly skimmed over the facts that were honorable enough to allow him his own chocolate frog card. Dad always said this was one of the coolest things to happen to him after helping defeat Lord Voldemort, and I can definitely see why.

"Anything good in there?" Lily asked.

"Just my dad on a chocolate frog card. Again." We laughed as she pulled out her lunch too.

The remainder of the trip was pretty quiet. Lily and I always got along well, despite her timidness, so it was nice to have her company. Rose didn't come back, but that was probably to be expected anyway. We changed into our robes and then Lily told me about some secret passageways and rooms she had been told about, which was something her granddad James had discovered with his friends back in his Hogwarts days. She also revealed that she was currently in possession of her dad's invisibility cloak, something which her brother James is not entirely happy about.

As the sun fell past the mountains and the sky darkened, I became more and more impatient for our arrival. I didn't notice how long I had been staring out the window until Lily called out my name.

"Hugo?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise you, it's really not that scary. I hope we didn't worry you with the way we've been describing it all"

"You haven't done anything, Lily. I get it. It's all part of the new stage in my life and whatnot. I'm sure it's not going to be nearly as frightening as you lot are making it out to be."

"Well, you're going to find out on your own pretty soon, seeing as we're here."

"What?" Just as I said it, I felt the train come to a stop. Lily smiled, clearly happy to be back.

"Listen, don't get upset if Hagrid doesn't spot you on the way to the docks. He needs to be in front to lead and it is dark and there are a lot of people, you understand." I nodded, still unable to believe that we had actually, finally arrived. "I'll see you inside then. Relax, Hugo!" She giggled as she left the compartment and went to meet the rest of the school.

I made my way out and quickly found myself gathered with the rest of the first years, led by close family friend, Rubeus Hagrid. We then all made our way to the boats, which we will use to cross the Black Lake, therefore eliminating the final barrier between us first years and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Thanks for reading! Yes, I know Fred and Roxanne are not actually twins, but I thought it would be interesting to make them so. Please leave a review if you can. I'd love to hear what you all think.**


End file.
